Kageyama: The King of Jealousy
by kouria
Summary: The King of the Court seems to be distracted by a certain commoner's...sweat? Actually, everything related to Karasuno's tallest player. Will he be able to get over it or continue to be a burden to his team? Prompt taken from the Tokyo Excursion Arc. TsukiKage; Kagetsuki; 9/11; slight KuroTsuki
1. Chapter 1 : Special Night Drills

_A/N: It's my first time to write for my 9/11! Hooray for me! \(*v*)/_

_I DON'T OWN HAIKYUU! THE CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY FURUDATE HARUICHI-SENSEI._

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE : SPECIAL NIGHT DRILLS**

* * *

_The sweat trickling down his slender neck... I want to lick it..._

KageyamaTobio slaps his face with both palms as he tries to obliterate his lewd thoughts during a practice game with Nekoma. However, as he sets his eyes to the ball, his peripheral vision betrays him with the blurry image of the tall middle blocker marking their enemy's team captain, KurooTetsuro.

"Tsukki~ Show me how you use what I taught you during our _special_ drills, okay?"

"Sure."

"Keh, monotonous as usual. You'll learn to love me someday!"

"Please stop that. You're being creepy."

_What the heck is that four-eyes being so friendly with Kuroo-san? Hey wait... Is he blushing?!_

Those thoughts keeps on running through the setter's mind as he completely forgets about the current match they're in. It wasn't until Daichi-san starts shouting to get his attention. He snaps back to reality and delivers the second touch, though it's not as accurate as his usual tosses that it hit Hinata's face.

"HINATA!" the rest of the team panics.

"Oi, Kageyama! What is with that crappy toss?" Tanaka shouts at him, ready to hit him anytime.

"Kageyama, you've been out of it lately. Or maybe, you and Hinata still have problems between each other?" their worried captain pats his shoulder.

_No, actually, Tsukishima and Kuroo-san's unusual closeness is bothering me so much!_

Of course, there's no way he could say that. Instead, he vigorously shakes his head as he says "It's not like that, Captain." He approaches the hurt Hinata and helps him up. "I'm at fault for having unnecessary thoughts during practice. I'm sorry for interrupting the game, let's continue."

As he gets back to his position, the one he's blaming for everything teases him, "Hey Ou-sama, what kind of 'unnecessary' thoughts were you having? Would you be so humble to share it with the commoner that I am?"

"Shut up you giraffe on glasses! Just do your thing and block him with all you've got!" He points to the clueless Kuroo.

"Sheesh, I like it when your fuse explodes like that. It makes me feel like I've won."

"You've won with what?"

"Not telling."

* * *

_I can't sleep at all. Tsukishima and Kuroo-san's night practice is making me feel uneasy._

Beep.

"Shit. I pressed the wrong one." Kageyama takes the can of lemonade from the vending machine and clucks his tongue.

"Oi, what's so wrong with lemonade? Is it unfit for the king that you are, huh?"

The voice's source was the same source as his uneasiness. Tsukishima approaches him while rubbing a pink towel on his sweaty blonde hair.

_The pink towel against his messy strands of blonde... It looks like candy. I want to lick it..._

"Are you really okay? Where's your comeback?" Tsukishima raises an eyebrow at Kageyama's recent peculiarity and takes a step for a closer look at his face. "Hey, your face is all red. Are you sure you're not sick or anything?" With the shorter male still distracted by his daydreaming, Tsukishima gives up trying to talk to him and says "You're so boring" under his breath. He approaches the vending machine and drops his coins in it. He presses the button for lemonade and takes a can.

"I'm taking this, Ou-sama. Kuroo-san likes this drink so much, y'know." The blonde four-eyes drops some coins in Kageyama's jacket pocket and starts to go to the gym's direction.

Because of his crush's voice uttering his rival's name, the genius setter finally came back to his senses.

"Wait, Tsukishima!"

"Huh?"

"C-can I...Uhm...join your night practice? I'm kinda curious with how you guys train with Kuroo-san. Since we're the main blockers because of our height, I thought I must learn more and improve with how we block."

_With this I can finally rest assured!_

"I doubt you can play with us."

_What?! Are you serious? Why not?! It's me, Kageyama!_

"We play 2-on-2 with Lev and Fukurodani's ace. You can only observe, at least."

"Eh, ah...That'll do."

_Well, at least I could focus with observing the two of them._

* * *

_Hmm...They don't seem suspicious at all. But I need to keep observing._

Kageyama stood beside the left post of the net, leaking an intense aura while keeping his eyes on Tsukishima and Kuroo. But he feels relieved, that the two he's observing aren't doing anything fishy. Little does he know, the Nekoma captain could read the atmosphere, being the sharp player that he is.

"Hey, Tsukki!" he whispers to the tall blonde through the net. "Kageyama's glaring daggers at me! It's been like that since this morning's practice match. Did I do something to that guy?"

"You're just imagining things, Kuroo-san." the glasses-guy pushes the bridge of his glasses. "Leave him be."

_Pushing your glasses like that, it's illegal, Tsukishima! I feel like licking his glasses as well..._

Kageyama coughs, looks at his wrist watch and announces, "It's almost 10. I think you should wrap up."

Kuroo rests his hands on his waist and nods in agreement, "He's right. But let's stretch for a while before we scram."

"Ossu!"

* * *

Before the troubled Kageyama could take a step out of the gym, his 'rival' calls out to him, "Kageyama-kun, c'mere for a sec."

"What is it, Kuroo-san?"

_What now? You wanna go, huh? I won't lose to you!_

Deep inside the setter's mind, he's worried about what the third-year player would discuss with him. He knows pretty well that it would be about Tsukishima Kei, and he wouldn't hesitate to tell the Nekoma captain about how he wants the 188cm-guy for himself.

* * *

_End-note: How was it? (^u^)/ Don't worry, there's more 9/11 interaction in the succeeding chapters~ Please do leave reviews, they're very much appreciated! The last time I made a fic was 4 years ago, so please go easy on me! Thank you~~~_


	2. Chapter 2 : Wet Look

_A/N: Actually, somebody in tumblr asked if Tsukishima's the uke. But...I don't really know myself. Could we just leave it as a draw? www Anyway here's the second chapter~_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO : WET LOOK**

* * *

"So, it's not about Tsukishima?"

"You idiot! Why would I talk about that uninteresting guy? There's nothing much to talk about him. I just wanted to ask you if I did something wrong to you. You've been looking at me with such ill eyes. It's uncomfortable."

"Ah...well...I'm sorry, Kuroo-san." Kageyama embarrassedly scratches his head. "I kinda misinterpret things..."

"I don't get why you thought I would talk about Tsukki, though."

"T-that's...uhm..."

Tsukishima approaches the two of them, grabs the genius setter by his jacket and tells him, "Kageyama. It's already late. You don't want to get scolded."

"Well then, Kuroo-san, we'll be off now. Again, I'm sorry for troubling you."

The slight blush in Kageyama said it all to Kuroo. He finally understood why the first-year volleyball genius was acting so differently during these last days of the training camp. He now gets why he wanted to check out their night practice. He now knows why the 'King of the Court' thought he would talk about the commoner that is Tsukishima Kei.

He chuckles, "Really now? How interesting~"

* * *

The two crows then walk off to their quarters' direction.

_That cute little star on his shirt... I want to lick it..._

"Hey Ou-sama, what are you looking at? Is there dirt on my shirt that must not be seen by a king like you?"

Kageyama snaps at his teasing, grabs the neckline of the taller boy's shirt and pushes him to a nearby wall. Tsukishima's been using his unwanted nickname so freely, plus everything with Kuroo still irritated him so much that he couldn't help himself but pour it all out.

"Why can't you stop annoying me, you shitty four-eyes?"

"What did I ever do to you, Ou-sama? I believe that the commoner that I am haven't done anything against you." He slips this out with a smirk.

"Could you just shut that mouth of yours?!"

_Shit. That mouth of his never stops retaliating, but his lips... look...really soft...I want to lick it..._

Catching Kageyama off-guard, Tsukishima blows off something on the shorter male's hair. "A leaf."

_His breath was warm. I want more...more of it..._

"I love that face you're making." Tsukishima says under his breath.

_Huh?_

"Hoh~ you're getting really red! Is this why you've been displeased for the past days?" his glasses slide for a centimeter or two down his nose, revealing how intently he stares into Kageyama's soul. "It's all because of ME, right?"

Kageyama grits his teeth in utter defeat and humiliation. He doesn't know what to do now that Tsukishima found out his weakness. Yes, KageyamaTobio is 'The King of the Court', but things unrelated to volleyball, like the feelings towards the middle blocker he's trying to restrain, are completely foreign to him. Now that he ponders on it, everything about Tsukishima Kei is foreign to him. He knows nothing deep about the tallest player in Karasuno. What he only knows is the feeling that _he needs everything_ that is Tsukishima. The more he acknowledges this, the hungrier he gets for the blonde in glasses.

_I hate how he wins over me like this..._

"Hey first-years! Why are you fighting at a time like this?" It was Tanaka-senpai, who was running a drink errand for the other upperclassmen.

"Tanaka-senpai, Ou-sama suddenly broke his fuse!" Tsukishima reports sarcastically with a high-pitched voice.

"Is that true, Kageyama?"

The genius setter angrily clucks his tongue and heads off to the quarters' direction alone. Tanaka follows him as he continues cursing about how much of problem children the underclassmen are. Tsukishima, however, wore a sly grin on his face, thinking about how he catches the invincible setter off guard without really trying. He picks up the leaf he blew off of Kageyama's hair and starts walking towards the quarters.

"Ain't our bad-tempered king cute?"

* * *

KageyamaTobio's bad days continues. Karasuno keeps horribly losing the practice games and the crows keep running up and down the hill beside the Nekoma gym as their punishment. The whole team, even Kageyama himself, know very well that this is because their control tower, essential to offensive plays, is more than disoriented.

SawamuraDaichi, as captain and representative of the team, decides to finally discuss it with the troubled Kageyama. "You've been really out of it lately. I've talked about this to the coach; we'll have to switch you with Suga for the remaining practice games until you cool your head off."

"B-b-but, Captain! I can still do it! Please give me one more chance-"

"NO."

"C-c-captain...I-"

"I said NO, Kageyama. Just go and reflect on it, idiot. I don't want those negative vibes of yours infecting the whole team." Daichi-san imposes.

Disheartened for being told off, the 'King of the Court' finds comfortin a nearby water fountain to literally cool his head off. He turns on the faucet and lets the cold water flow on his head.

_What have I been doing? Turning into a burden to my team mates..._

He sees a blurry image of someone approaching the water fountain through his peripheral vision. He knows who it is, for it is the same image he sees during practice matches that continue to distract him from moving around the court in his 100%-potential. It's the same image of the same person who caused all his anxiety and probably is the only one who could cure it.

Kageyama raises his soaked head and turns to Tsukishima, who was bringing a pink towel while walking towards him.

"Dry up, idiot. Who would've thought that you would literally do that? You're such an idiot, easily following the captain's suggestion in that way. It's amazing how you could get so submissive! I like that." the glasses-boy throws the towel to the shorter male as he chuckles like he usually does to provoke the genius setter.

_Acting like nothing happened last night... this freaking dumbass._

"...and that wet look suits you, Ou-sama."

_W-wet?W-w-w-wet look?_

The embarrased setter looks at the ground, trying to hide his face as the words uttered by the taller boy continues to echo in his mind.

In Tsukishima's imagery though, KageyamaTobio looks like a pathetic drenched little crow.

"No comebacks? Look at your face going all red!" Tsukishima raises Kageyama's face as he adds, "Catching a cold already? Oi, don't give us more problems, you silly king!"

_Shit. I can't take this. It's too much for me!_

The 188cm-middle blocker whispers to the drenched setter, "How about we ditch for a while?"

* * *

_End-note: There goes chapter two~! Oh my, where could these two cuties plan to go? www Thanks for keeping up with me, and please please leave reviews~ (*3*)v __ Again thanks for reading, even though my writing isn't something suited for things like these. For almost 6 years, I've been writing technical and non-fiction. I'd really love to learn from you!_


	3. Chapter 3 : Let's

CHAPTER THREE : LET'S...

The formidable first-year genius of Karasuno is once again caught off guard by the sly Tsukishima.

"Haaaaah? A-a-are you stupid? If we ditch now, Daichi-san's going to gouge out our innards!"

"That's such an exaggeration. But hey, does that mean you're considering it?"

"No, wait, it's not like I'm not looking forward to it."

"You're such a bad actor."

_Why am I not good with lying?_

"Dumbass, you're beyond help."Tsukishima grabs the shorter male by his wrist and leads off to the quarters' direction. "Nobody's going to the rooms at this hour. Let's continue talking there."

_Wait, I'm not prepared for this!_

"Oi! Don't just drag me like this! Are you listening, four-eyed giraffe?"

"Shut up. You don't want us found out. A royalty and a commoner caught together's a bad sight, ne?"

"Ordering me around, huh? What guts you have there! Release me this instant or else I'll toss to your glasses in the next practice match!"

"Not as long as Sugawara-senpai's the setter."

"I swear I'm gonna break your neck, you giant!"

"I said shut up, idiot."

While still agruing, the two crows reach their destination. The glasses-boy was right, nobody was there. It was just the setter being all nervous and the middle blocker enjoying himself inside theKarasuno Volleyball Club's sleeping quarters. "Now tell me what's on your mind at this moment, Ou-sama."

_You're being all sexy with your interrogating stance right there...Like I could tell him that!_

"Where are you getting at, Tsukishima?" He tries to dodge the question.

"Is that such a complex task?" He clucks his tongue. "Just tell me what's on that mind of yours."

"I'm telling you, I don't have to tell you that! Who gave you the right?"

"Don't act dumb. You're wearing the same lewd face as last night, Kageyama." Tsukishima scratches his head due to annoyance towards the setter. "Damn, you're such an open book. I'll get straight to it; you like me, right?"

_HOW COULD HE say that in such a casual manner? Does that mean he doesn't mind even if we're both guys?!_

"What, you're making fun of me?! What's so wrong with it?"

_Wait, why am I not denying it?_

Shocked by the indirect confession made by the first-year genius, Tsukishima turned blank for more than a second. He just meant to tease the other male, he never thought of it being the real deal. The blonde boy in glasses scratches his head like he's trying to get something out of it to throw back at Kageyama, but he resorts to just say what's on his mind while continuing to pick on the other.

"Hoh~ you're not denying it, as expected of the prideful king." The 188-cm middle blocker goes nearer to the panicking setter. "Then tell me clearly. What am I to you?"

Kageyama clucks his tongue out of frustration. "To me, you're nothing but the sarcastic four-eyes who knows no limit to teasing people!"

"Keh. There goes the usual Ou-sama." Tsukishima sighs. "Stop acting peculiar already. You're causing trouble to everyone."

_Oi, that's it?!_

"Let's get back to the gym." The taller boy stoops down to put on his shoes when he felt a weight on his back. Kageyama rests his forehead on Tsukishima's sweaty shirt, completely exhausted from trying to conceal his true feelings towards the bully of a crush he has.

_He's sweaty as hell, but... his scent is so good. It's like some drug..._

"You won over me again, dumbass."

Tsukishima smirks, "Hn, what do you want to do, Ou-sama?"

_He's at it again with the "Ou-sama"..._

"Tsukishima...let's..."

"Let's...?"

"Go ou—"

"Uwaaaaaaaaah!As I've thought, you're just here!" Hinata angrily points at the two ditching volleyball club members. "The captain's furious as shit! Are you two fighting over something stupid again?!"

Kageyama glares at the intruder and nonchalantly says, "Thank you for ruining it all, Hinata-boke."

"Eh? Ah...what did I do to you? Hey Tsukishima, what is this guy saying?"

"Okay, whatever." Tsukishima mumbles and starts to head off the the gym's direction. "Hurry up, freak combo."

"I'm terribly sorry for my irresponsible actions! I've reflected much on the matter. I'm perfectly in condition to continue playing for the team."

"That's our invincible setter!" SawamuraDaichi pats his kouhai's head. "But if this happens again during the Spring High..."

Kageyama gulps, "Yes, sir." He perfectly knows how scary his captain could get and the image of what he could possibly do sends shivers down his spine.

To the relief of the other players, the 'King of the Court' came back to action and delivered the perfect tosses for effective plays. Though the 'fallen champions' kept losing, they were contented that at least their formidable ally is finally back to his , Hinata's just happy that there won't be any more tosses to his face.

"Tsukki, were you picking fights with him to drag him back to reality?" Yamaguchi asks his old friend Tsukishima. "As expected of you, Tsukki!"

"It's not like I did all of the persuading. He decided to snap out of it himself. A commoner like me could not possibly take control over the king by simple means."

"That's right, Tsukki~ But still, it was because of you, am I wrong?"

Behind them, however, was an infuriated Kageyama. The glasses-boy was sure there's an unpleasant aura around the setter. He sighs, says under his breath, "Ah, He's awfully possessive."

"You said something, Tsukki?"

"Nothing, Yamaguchi."

"Everyone, I overheard good news for your excitement! We're having a barbeque party tonight!" Daichi-san announces to his precious volleyball idiots.

"Uwooooooooooh! Meaty, meaty, meaty meat!" screams the three ever-enthusiastic loud-mouthed Tanaka, Nishinoya and Hinata. The excitement for the sumptuous meat was also evident in Kageyama, who thinks it's time to fully unwind and let go of the 'unnecessary' thoughts he was having the whole training camp.

_I'll just eat away all of my misfortunes later... But rather than meat,I want to eat...Eh?_

Kageyama bangs his head on the gym's wall multiple times to get rid of the embarrassing imagery.


	4. Chapter 4 : Misunderstanding

A/N: Thanks for those reviews! I feel touched QvQ Being a newbie here, the love I receive is just splendid! Thank yoooou!

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR : MISUNDERSTANDING

* * *

"Oi, that hurts, Tsukishima you idio..."

"Your Highness..."

"..."

"Why have you been ignoring me during the whole barbeque party?" Tsukishima interrogates, not minding how hard he was clenching on the setter's shoulders. "Are you messing with me, huh?"

The 188cm-middle blocker always had that seemingly uninterested expression of his, other than his usual smirk much to the annoyance of everyone he bullies. But the face he's making in front of Kageyama Tobio is the one he wears when he gets irritated by people underestimating him. He may always be resorting to mediocrity but he knows to himself that he hates losing, especially to someone like the genius setter.

_What is this four-eyes saying?_

"I don't get what you're saying! You're the one messing with me, suddenly dragging me here at this hour. I'm freaking sleepy..."

The irritated Tsukishima grabs the shorter male's hair, not letting the other finish his sentence."You're not getting any sleep until you tell me why. After that embarrassing crap you said earlier, you treat me like that? You're in a big trouble, Ou-sama."

"What embarra...sing...crap..."

The events that happened earlier flashed in Kageyama's head: their ditching, his indirect confession, his proposal to go out, Hinata's interruption and...

_"Okay. Whatever."_

* * *

"HAH?! That was your answer, Tsukishima?"

"Are you deaf? I clearly said that, dumbass!"

"That was it? It was nothing clear!"

"I believe I didn't have to say it out loud!"

"Wait, so...does that mean...?"

"You're not going to apologize?"

"What am i going to apologize for? You're at fault for..."

Tsukishima shuts the setter's mouth by pressing his lips onto Kageyama's.

_As I've always thought... his lips are soft. I want to lick it... _

The taller boy presses on the other's lips harder as he pushes him down on a nearby bench between two vending machines. Tsukishima deepens the kiss by putting his tongue in to explore every bit of Kageyama's mouth and fill the hunger of the setter's once unrequited feelings.

_His tongue...it's so hot... I want to lick it..._

Following his urges, the setter replies Tsukishima's kisses with twice as much intensity. Their tongues tangle, not wanting to let go but to overwhelm the other and be in control. Knowing each other, neither of them wants to lose and submit. The royalty didn't want to lose to the simple commoner and the commoner would love to have the 'king' wrapped around his finger.

It's the commoner's win though, because Kageyama was too overwhelmed by his daydreams finally happening and the very presence of his lover on top of him.

_Lover, huh? It sends me the shivers, but..._

"Oi, Ou-sama, you're freaking aggressive, huh? even though you're the one on the bottom."

"A-a-anything wrong with that?"

"Nothing." the middle blocker smirks, "Because I'd overpower you no matter how hard you struggle."

"You little-"

Kageyama struggles to reverse their current positions by pushing Tsukishima, but the taller boy kept him down the bench with so much force.

_If only he uses this much power in our matches..._

While the two freshmen were pushing each other on the bench, Tanaka and Sugawara discovers the stupid couple as they were running a drink errand for everyone else. Panicking, the two responsible upperclassmen runs to them.

"TSUKISHIMA! KAGEYAMA! STOP FIGHTING!"

"What are you arguing about in this hour?" the worried Suga tries to pull the taller boy away.

"Why are you doing this every night, huh? Will ya stop causing us problems?!" the loud Tanaka helps by pushing Tsukishima's other arm. "Are you trying to get revenge for last night, four-eyes?"

The genius setter tries to clear up the misunderstanding, "Ah, s-senpai, it's not what you think! Uhm, really! We're just..."

_Shit. Am I going to tell them that Tsukishima and I..._

"Uhh..Actually, we're..."

"Yes, we had an argument, senpai. We're fighting over a lemonade." Tsukishima interrupts and pushes his glasses back in place.

Angry Tanaka roars, "A freaking lemonade? Well that's shit!" He raises up his sleeves and stomps towards the first years to give them a beating. Sugawara stops him by restraining his arms and reprimands the second year who was making his usual scowl, "Hey Tanaka, you're too loud! Let's please fix this peacefully."

"B-but Suga-san..."

"Sugawara-senpai, Tanaka-senpai, I... No, wait..." the first-year setter pulls the middle blocker's shirt and pushes his head down, forcing him to face the ground. "WE apologize for the ruckus. We'll reflect on our simple misunderstanding and make up."

"Keh! Like you will ever make up! I bet you'll just continue fighting over tiny issues!"

"Tanaka, at least they're apologizing right now, right?"

"But Tsukishima's face doesn't look anything sorry! Let me just hit this kid..."

The two setters restrain the wild wing spiker, "Oi, calm down!"

"Tsukki! Just properly do it!" Kageyama screams to the glasses-boy.

Astonished at how the 'king' called him, Tsukishima smirks, much to the annoyance of the second year. He sighs, puts on a fake apologetic face and bows, "I'm so sorry senpai~ Ou-sama just gave me favor, so please overlook this one."

_A favor? What is this idiot talking about?_

"Hora, hora, let's finish up our errand, Tanaka. Uhh, freshmen, help us carry the drinks. We'll overlook it completely if you do." Suga gives his usual warm smile to his two adorable underclassmen.

"Hai~" Tsukishima nonchalantly replies and looks at the baffled setter beside him.

_I don't get it._

"Oi, four-eyes. What do you mean by 'favor'?"

"Oh that? You just called me 'Tsukki'." The middle blocker evilly grins and whispers to Kageyama, "How 'bout calling me by my first name?"

_F-f-first name? What the heck, that's just embarrassing! No no no no no no no way!_

"T-t-that's easy! K-k-ke...k-k-ke-ke..." Kageyama still tries though.

"Hoh~ almost there! Almost there!"

"K-ke-ke..."

"You can do it, Ou-sama~"

"K-k-ke-ke-ke... Then how about you? Why don't you do it as well?"

"Hn? Isn't calling you 'Ou-sama' already a form of endearment?"

"That's just unfair!"

_His personality just sucks, but...he won't be MY Tsukishima Kei if he's a submissive little angel._

_Though I'd want to see him submit to me like a little puppy...Ahh...That would be nice..._

_-_END_-_

* * *

End-note: I'm sorry everybody if you guys find the ending crappy QmQ  
I tried though, I just know that I naturally suck at writing good endings.  
I might try writing again someday so please wait for another 9-11 fic!


End file.
